


Unusual Entertainment

by still_lycoris



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ambiguity, Canon Compliant, Gen, Questions, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 17:24:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17329283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/still_lycoris/pseuds/still_lycoris
Summary: Matsuda quite likes talking to Ryuk, even if he doesn't seem to be learning anything about Kira at all ...





	Unusual Entertainment

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 12dayschristmas

Matsuda couldn’t help being a bit fascinated by Ryuk. 

He was scared, of course. Ryuk was scary. He was a Shinigami, a Shinigami with a horrifyingly big grin and wings and taller than everybody. But Ryuk didn’t _act_ scary. He ate apples and drifted about and tried to convince Matsuda and Light to let him watch stuff on TV (which was often stuff Matsuda kind of wanted to watch so he was all for it really.) And he was quite fun to talk to, even if he wouldn’t say anything much about Kira.

Not that it stopped Matsuda from trying a bit.

“So, you had to follow Kira around all the time?”

“Yeah,” Ryuk said, chewing the apple that Matsuda had just been handed. “It was pretty funny. He’s a funny guy.”

“Did other people find him funny?”

“Nah. Kira’s a _great_ liar.”

Light walked into the room as Ryuk said this. He rolled his eyes, looking irritated but didn’t say anything. Matsuda couldn’t believe that Light was so uninterested. Okay, maybe Light was right and they were never going to get anything concrete about Kira out of him but Light didn’t seem to care about any of the stuff Ryuk said. Ryuk was something totally different, a creature from a whole other place. How could he not want to talk to him?

But then, Light was working really hard. And Light had that weirdo Near on his back, accusing him of being Kira and Aizawa and Ide were gone and Mogi was maybe dead (he couldn’t really be, could he? Light had said that maybe Near was lying but if Mogi was dead ... he didn’t want to think about that any more.)

Ryuk was laughing. He did that sometimes. It was a bit creepy, particularly when Matsuda didn’t know why he was laughing.

“Didn’t you get bored?” he said because he didn’t want to think any more. “I mean, when only Kira could see you? Or did he have friends that could see you too?”

“Nah, just him. But he was okay on his own. Interesting. Tell you the truth, I never thought anybody that interesting would pick up the Note when I dropped it. Most people are pretty boring. You all do the same things all the time. Watching you from the Shinigami realm, you just move around and go to the same places and see the same people and you cheap away at each other like weird little birds. But Kira, Kira was always a bit different. He thought stuff all the time and he’d talk about it and it wa kind of fun. And then I got to watch the people he met and they thought he was a totally different person than the one I kept seeing. Trust me, he was entertaining.”

Matsuda felt weird. He often felt a bit weird when they talked about Kira. He knew he was supposed to hate Kira. Even though Light had said all that stuff about it being whoever winning being the good person but ... that wasn’t how it worked, was it? There were right answers and wrong ones, weren’t there? And they had to find the right ones, they had to be right and get it right and ... hearing Ryuk talk about Kira like he was a human and thinking about the people that were around him ... it was weird.

“Do you miss him now you have to hang around with us?”

“You know,” Ryuk said, reaching down for another apple, eyes flicking over to where Light was working at the computer. “I kind of don’t miss him at all.”


End file.
